


Ravaged

by F1_rabbit



Series: Voyages of the Starship Estrella [4]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Pon Farr, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's not been feeling well, but Dani knows what's wrong with him, and all the symptoms will go away after a couple of days in bed...





	Ravaged

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way I could write a Star Trek AU and not have a pon farr fic, so here it is ;D

Dani raised an eyebrow when he saw Jorge strapped to one of the beds in sick bay, and if it had been anyone else he would have assumed it was a joke.

“What happened?”

“It started as a fever, but then he became agitated and distressed.” Marc held Jorge’s hand, even though it was nothing more than a gesture with Jorge unconscious. “There was no other way to subdue him.”

Tito hung his head, the guilt clear in his eyes. “The phaser was set to stun, but he’s going to feel rough when he wakes up.”

Dani waved the scanner over Jorge’s unconscious form, his face flushed pink and sweat beading over his brow.

“Could it be an alien virus?” Marc subconsciously folded his arms over his chest, his own brush with a strange alien contagion had seen drastic side effects, and the memory of it still hadn’t faded.

“Unlikely. Crew are scanned and tested after every away mission.”

“What if it’s something new?” Marc fidgeted on the spot, and Dani knew what he was really worried about.

Was the rest of the crew at risk?

The scanner beeped to get Dani’s attention, and he looked at the symptoms as they flashed up on the screen.

Picking up his stethoscope, Dani lifted up Jorge’s top so that his abdomen was exposed, and he listened carefully to Jorge’s heartbeat as it raced away, fast even for a Vulcan.

Dani compressed his lips, he knew what was wrong, and it was the one thing that he couldn’t cure.

“It’s pon farr.” Dani sat his stethoscope aside, and he looked up to see Marc staring at him, waiting for an explanation that he understood. “Every seven years, Vulcans experience an imbalance of chemicals where they have to fight to the death, or… they have to mate.”

Marc froze, his eyes wide as he let go of Jorge’s hand, and Dani mopped at Jorge’s fevered brow with an ice-cold cloth.

“We’re too far away for Jorge to transport back to the Vulcan home world.” Marc tapped his foot, and Tito scrunched up his face, numbers practically flashing up in his eyes as he calculated how far away Starfleet, and other Vulcans, were.

“Even if he was home, it wouldn’t change the fact that it’s his time.” Dani sat the cloth down, looking at the scanner as he double checked the results, but the symptoms were clear to see.

Jorge stirred, his eyes flickering open as he struggled against his restraints, and Dani pulled the blanket up over him, but it did little to disguise his growing erection.

Everyone did their best not to look at it, and Dani administered a mild sedative to relax him, its effects clear as Jorge went limp, his head lolling to the side.

“Is there anything that you can do for him?” Marc frowned, this was one of the things that he had no training in, it was considered a private medical matter, but Dani was glad that Starfleet had a protocol for these situations.

“All Vulcans have to designate someone to help them through pon farr.”

Dani scrolled through Jorge’s file before pausing, his eyes wide in disbelief, and Marc shuffled round to see what had shocked Dani.

“You?” Marc snorted in laughter before covering his mouth.

Dani had expected to see a friend, someone who was fine with a long weekend of hot pon farr sex, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised that he was the closest thing to a friend that Jorge had on the ship.

“I think I’d prefer it if he wanted to kill me.” Dani rolled his eyes, but it couldn’t hide the unease that he felt.

Marc’s laugh echoed around the sick bay, so loud that Dani was worried it would cut through the sedatives and wake Jorge up, and it only faded when Dani shook his head, sure that he looked every bit as confused as he felt.

“Didn’t he talk to you about it?”

“No.” Dani paused, his brow furrowed as he thought back to the last time he saw Jorge, playing chess and talking about Dani’s latest research paper. “I would remember something this important, although Jorge does use a lot of quotes.”

Marc compressed his lips, and Dani could see the effort it was taking him not to laugh.

“Dani.” Jorge’s hand reached out to grasp his, and Dani gave him another shot of sedatives, stroking his hair back off his brow as he settled.

“It’s getting stronger, it won’t be long before the sedatives have no effect on him.”

Marc stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back as though he was standing to attention. “I swore an oath to protect my crew, and I will do that to the best of my abilities.”

Tito frowned, stepping closer to Marc so that he was standing between him and Jorge. It wasn’t the first time that Dani had noticed something going on between Tito and Marc, but it wasn’t his place to ask, so he hadn’t.

Marc’s lips were set in a straight line, and any time his smile was lacking it made the situation feel ominous.

“I mean it.”

Dani recognised that tone of voice, Marc was in captain mode, and his orders would be obeyed.

Tito wasn’t the only one who didn’t like the sound of that. Dani knew that he had no right to think of Jorge as ‘his’ but at the same time the thought of him having sex with Marc made him want to fight him.

Tito looked down at the floor, biting on his lip. “Captain, I think we should respect Jorge’s wishes.”

“Agreed, as both his friend and his treating physician, I should help him through this difficult time.” Relief flooded through his veins, and Dani knew that he’d made the right decision.

“I…” Marc started to speak, but Dani cut him off before he could finish his thought, he didn’t want anyone talking him out of it.

“I want to do this.” Dani cursed the fact that he had to look up at Marc to look him in the eyes, but he wasn’t asking permission, he was going to do this.

“Jorge’s been working a lot lately, he’s long overdue for some rest and recuperation.” Marc rested his hand on Dani’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure that no-one disturbs him for the next few days.”

“I’ll leave the medical hologram on, but if you need me I’ll be in Jorge’s quarters.”

Marc nodded as he left, Tito following him as though he was on a leash, and Dani looked down at Jorge, his fever worsening as the sweat soaked through his uniform.

They didn’t have long before the blood fever took over, and they couldn’t stay here.

Shaking his head, he pressed his comms badge, and hoped that Scotty believed his flimsy reason for needing a transport to Jorge’s quarters.

Dani felt the static electricity crackling around him, the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end as he shivered at the thought of being torn apart into his component atoms and then reassembled at the other end.

But it would be worth it, for Jorge.

*

Dani felt like he had been turned inside out, and he took a minute to catch his breath, Jorge lying peacefully on the bed, blissfully ignorant of the fact that he’d been transported thanks to the sedatives.

“The things I do for you,” Dani grumbled, taking a breath as he opened the crate that had been transported with them. He wanted to be prepared.

He knew that it would be fast and rough, Jorge using him for his pleasure, and his cock twitched at the thought of being wanted. It had been too long since he was with a man, or a woman, although he had been propositioned by a Genovian with some intriguing biology last time they were on leave, but the thought of catching an alien STD had him politely declining the offer.

Jorge stirred, and Dani thought about sedating him again, but it was better that he didn’t interfere with his pon farr for any longer than necessary, it would only make his blood fever worse.

“Computer, set the climate control to fourteen degrees.” The computer beeped to say that it had complied with his request, and Dani shivered as the temperature of the room dropped, but the cool air would help ease the worst of Jorge’s fever.

Dani kept his nerves under control by arranging the supplies that they were going to need, his brain struggling to find a suitable euphemism that didn’t make him feel nervous again, and in the end he rationalised it by thinking of it as energetic love making.

He set the supplies out neatly on the table bedside the bed, bottles of drink that were for severe dehydration, emergency rations that were awful but quick to eat and provided all the nutrition that they needed, and a bottle of lube that Dani hoped would be enough to last them at least the next twenty-four hours.

Jorge’s hand twitched, and his raging erection was threatening to tear his uniform as Dani dispensed with his, feeling self-conscious now that the cool air of the climate control wafted over his exposed cock.

He lay out on the bed next to Jorge, slowly spreading his legs as his knee rested against Jorge’s hip, the warmth of his skin like fire.

Dani had thought about this before, it was his number one masturbatory fantasy, and he blushed at the thought of Jorge inside him, filling him up with that big thick Vulcan cock of his. Slicking up his fingers, Dani hesitated, his hand trembling as he reached down between his cheeks, and Jorge’s eyes started to move under his eyelids. He didn’t have long before the sedatives wore off, and Dani gasped as he pushed a slick finger inside himself, the burn fading as he started to slowly move, the familiar feeling of being filled bringing back pleasant memories as he added another finger, stretching himself wide as he looked over at Jorge.

It felt strange to be opening himself up, it was something he just expected his partner to do, but once Jorge regained consciousness, Dani’s comfort would be the last thing on his mind.

Adding a third finger, he brushed against his prostate, white spots dancing in front of his vision as endorphins surged through his body, and a low groan fell from his parted lips.

That was all that it took to wake Jorge up. Dani wasn’t sure if it was the noise or if he could sense his arousal, the smell of sex lingering in the air as his hard cock leaked, but Jorge was staring at him as though he was the last chocolate bar on the ship.

Dani felt ready, his body primed for the touch of Jorge’s warm fingers, and he grabbed at Jorge’s shirt, pulling him closer as his eyes focused on Dani’s hard cock and slick hole.

“Want you.”

“Want you too.” Dani smiled, it felt good to say the words out loud, and he felt his lust grow as his cock leaked in anticipation.

Leaning up for a kiss, Jorge’s lips crashed into his, teeth clashing together as Jorge’s tongue darted into his mouth, fighting for dominance, leaving Dani breathless.

“Fuck, you’re a good kisser.” Dani took a breath and Jorge grunted, furiously tugging at his clothing, and Dani wished that he’d had the foresight to undress him, but Jorge had a better plan.

Jorge tore off his shirt, making Dani growl as he dispensed with the rest of his clothes in the same way, leaving angry red chafe marks over his pale skin.

Dani spread his legs wider, he’d never seen anything so hot, and his eyes went wide at the sight of Jorge’s rock hard cock, the purple tip practically throbbing as it leaked. Jorge was nuzzling against his neck, his teeth scraping over the vein as he growled, and now that the blunt tip was pressing at his slick hole he tensed. He was unsure if he was prepared enough to take Jorge’s sizable cock, but he knew that if he thought about this any longer he would only end up distracted from the mind-blowing sex that was about to take place.

“Ravage me.”

Before Dani could say another word, Jorge was pushing in, and Dani cried out in shock, his body clenching around the thick head as Jorge’s eyes glazed over, his lust clouding his mind.

“Fuck, you’re huge.” Dani gripped at Jorge’s muscled shoulders, his fingernails digging in as Jorge kept thrusting, spreading Dani’s legs wider so that he could get deeper, burying himself inside Dani’s tight heat as Dani held on, waiting for the moment when Jorge’s seemingly never-ending cock was finally inside him.

Dani didn’t get a moment to adjust, Jorge thrusting frantically the second that their bodies were joined, the pleasure balancing out the pain, his sensitive cock rubbing against Jorge’s hard abs as he pounded into him, the sting of skin slapping against skin adding to his enjoyment.

“Harder.” Dani nipped at Jorge’s shoulder as he grunted with each thrust, the pace unrelenting as he wrapped his legs around Jorge’s waist, pulling their bodies together and impaling himself on Jorge’s glorious cock.

Groaning, Dani arched his back, meeting every snap of Jorge’s hips as he dragged his fingernails over Jorge’s back, and he got a rush from seeing the possessive marks, knowing that Jorge was his.

Jorge thrust faster, his eyes glazed over as his urges intensified, pushing Dani up the bed as he growled, and Dani luxuriated in the primal feeling of clawing and biting his lover, his teeth pressing until it felt like Jorge’s skin was about to tear, before licking and kissing at the angry red bite marks.

Dani cried out as Jorge’s cock changed angle, hitting that spot head on and for a second he felt the blissful rush of orgasm, his muscles clenching tight around Jorge as he let out a choked gasp, but Jorge wasn’t done yet. Jorge bit down on his shoulder as he slammed into Dani one last time, his cock straining and pulsing, filling Dani up with his hot come as Dani went limp in his arms, his eyes rolling back in his head as he luxuriated in the intimacy.

Jorge paused for a second, his cock still hard, it wouldn’t go down until his lust was sated, and that would take more than just a quick fuck. Dani was glad for a chance to catch his breath, and he stroked the side of Jorge’s face, gazing into his beautiful green eyes.

Sparks rippled through his body as Jorge mimicked his movements, resting his fingers over Dani’s cheek as Dani kissed at his thumb, gasping as Jorge leant down, his hard cock rubbing against his oversensitive prostate, uncomfortable now that they were still, but Dani knew exactly what would take the pain away.

“More.”

Pulling Jorge down into a messy kiss, Jorge pressed their bodies together, pushing himself deep inside his lover. Nipping at Jorge’s earlobe, Dani felt used in the best possible way, and he wanted Jorge to push him to his limits, give him what he was too embarrassed to ask for.

“Make me scream your name.”

Jorge’s hips snapped into action, each thrust perfectly timed to leave him on the brink of orgasm, his body trembling as Jorge rolled them over so that he could scratch and claw at Dani’s back, marking him as he shivered in pleasure, the pain adding to the rush.

Dani rode him, taking everything that he was willing to give, and it was like Jorge could read his mind. The bit of Dani’s brain that wasn’t consumed by lust flashed up bits from a paper that he’d read on pon farr discussing the mating ritual and the telepathic mating bond that was created between them.

They were bonded, mind, body, and soul.

Jorge’s need hit him like a shot of absinthe, and he felt dizzy as he tried to make sense of all the feelings rushing through his mind, unable to tell where he ended and Jorge started.

Reaching out for Jorge’s hands to ground himself in the moment, Dani simultaneously felt the rush of thrusting into his tight warm hole, joining their bodies as the pleasure from Jorge rubbing against his prostate left him floating on a haze of endorphins, blissfully happy as Jorge rushed towards another climax.

Dani reached down to stroke his aching cock, his coordination failing, and Jorge took control, flipping them over so that he could pound Dani into the mattress, each thrust making him cry out as his frustration grew, his muscles tense as he pleaded for his release.

Jorge’s pace was unrelenting, and Dani felt his hole clench tight as he cried out, the pleasure swallowing him up as he screamed Jorge’s name.

“Fuck, Jorge.”

Each pulse of Jorge’s cock felt as though he was coming over and over again, until he was a puddle of limbs gasping for air, each nip of Jorge’s teeth leaving him shuddering as he rode out his own orgasm.

Jorge flopped down on top of him as though someone had flipped a switch, his body limp, and if it wasn’t for his warm breath against Dani’s chest, he would have been worried about him.

Dani kissed his forehead, before wriggling his way out from underneath him, heading for the bathroom, and he froze when he saw himself in the mirror.

His skin was more pink than white, and there was come trailing down his thighs, still feverishly warm. Stepping into the shower, he set the water to cool, allowing him to collect his thoughts. All of Jorge’s memories, his feelings, were still jostling about in his mind, and Dani wondered what Jorge had seen of him.

Although from all their long talks while playing chess, he was sure that Jorge knew him better than anyone on this ship, maybe even better than anyone else in the whole universe.

Dani reached back to clean himself, and he winced as his fingers trailed over his tender hole, he was going to be feeling the effects for a while, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from wanting more.

Wandering around naked in the cool air was blissful, goose bumps rippling over his damp skin, and Dani scanned Jorge, his temperature had stabilised, but it wouldn’t return to normal until the clutches of pon farr were over.

Cuddling in, he draped himself over Jorge, desperate to be close to him as he drifted off to sleep. It wouldn’t be long before Jorge was awake again, and Dani couldn’t wait for round two.

***

Two days later, when Jorge’s blood fever finally abated, Dani felt like he’d been mauled by a wild animal, his body bruised and tender, but even that couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

Jorge slept soundly next to him, the scratch marks over his back made him look like he’d been dragged along a rough gravel track by his ankles.

Dani rolled over, the movement making him wince as Jorge leant in for a kiss, comforting him with his lips.

“Did I hurt you?”

“In a good way.” Dani nipped at Jorge’s lips, grinning as he gasped in pleasure. “Just tell me that I don’t have to wait seven years to have sex with you again.”

Jorge smiled, raising an eyebrow as he rested his forehead against Dani’s, their fingertips touching as he gazed into his eyes.

“To make you wait would be illogical, for I would be denying myself the pleasure too.”

“How romantic.” Dani stuck his tongue out, and Jorge smiled, leaning in for a kiss, so gentle and tender after their two day sex marathon.

“I would do anything to please you, T’hy’la.”

Dani’s heart swelled at the endearment, a word he never thought he’d hear from Jorge’s lips.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next: Marc vs. the Admiral!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
